Mummy And Daddy
by XOAnn13OX
Summary: Every parents worst nightmare; when their innocent little girl gets a boyfriend and paranoia kicks in. A Tala ValkovXReader.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade and I understand the terms and conditions.**

Carrying a laundry basket within the two hands down the hallway, the proud mother sighed heavily as she stopped at the destination she aimed for - Her daughters bedroom, oh how awkward things began to become since her new boyfriend had been visiting often. (Name) always invited Tala over for dinner or to go within their room to do whatever on the internet or research beyblade information.

But this day - Was too much to cope with. Especially as a certain few sentences caught the mothers attention to alarm her, her baby was finally growing up O_O

"Oh Tala it wont fit."

"Relax, it will."

By now her mother`s eyes were widen as she then leaned closer towards the door to determine her findings.

"I`m nervous. I just want everything to be perfect."

"Then trust me on this. I know alot more about this than you."

Carrying a newspaper within his hands, the father was on his way to the bedroom to change out of his pj`s. The aged man paused to see the sight of his speechless wife. "Hun..." He was interrupted as his wife hissed him by placing a finger over his lips. Within a second, he realized why.

"Uh, Eh."

"Told you it would fit."

Anger piled up inside the protective man as he burst his weight into the front door and felt his heart sink with guilt as before his eyes, was his daughter and her boyfriend placing back together the beyblade they had installed new parts too. "..." He felt his muscles tense.

"Hey Daddy." (Name) smiled and waved innocently. "Something wrong?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Mummy And Daddy **  
Humiliation.

An exhausted sigh escaped from the weak young teenage girl as she glanced her eyes a the beautiful sunset that was taking place in the horizon. "After a hard days work. This is like the perfect ending to our day." [Name] stated and reached out her numb hand towards her boyfriends, to hold it tightly.

A smirk appeared on Tala's dry lips as he held her hand back in return. "I guess. But I still think the beyblade training was worth it." He replied and shifted his ice cold blue eyes from the view to his girlfriend beside him. She looked so warm, peaceful and calm. It was moments like this the Russian realised how madly he was in love with this girl; even though sometimes he would struggle to show it.

"Oh I do love you." The [H/C] winked.

But the romantic tension that was beginning to dwell in the air soon faded after a familiar sound invaded the air. The sound of an empty belly growling for her dinner.

[Name] worked so hard today she forgot about the fact she had to keep an eye on the time so she could text her dad to come pick her up; giving her the evening to get ready for school the next day. _Now it must be like 9:00pm – _The athletic built female thought to herself with a slight gulp with embarrassment.

Nodding his head, it was as if the Wolborg holder wasn't surprised by the sound and just shrugged it off. "I guess its time for you to go now huh?" Tala questioned calmly with a hint of disappointment.

"Oh I don't want to go." She answered, pulling her phone out of her jeans pocket with her free hand, refusing to let go of her lovers warm hand. "I better text my dad to come pick me up then. Oh he is going to lecture me so much."

"Just let it go through one ear and out the other." The Blitzkrieg Boys leader advised and raised an eyebrow. "And agree with every word he says just to get it over with."

A ping from the phone represented that [Name] had sent the text to her father. Now all she had to do was patiently wait for him to reply a sharp toned message. Yet that didn't really bother her, as right now the friendly girl had to say goodbye to Tala.

"That sounds like something my Dad would want to hear actually." Giggling in a cheeky manor at his wise advice, she watched him stand up on to his feet and then hold out his hand to her. A blush flared upon her pale cheeks as she accepted his hand to gently feel his pull her up onto her feet. "I can tell you are used to all this training." [Name] flirtatious commented, hinting at the fact he still had strength in those broad muscles.

"And you have high hopes of wining a tournament?" He replied in a sarcastic tone before pulling her into a tight hug. "You get used to that tense training after so long you know." Tala then passionately kissed her cheek.

"Pft." The trainee beyblader bluffed before hugging him back and digging her head into his broad chest. Enjoying the fact that his scent was now staining her clothes. "Text me goodnight again wont you?" [Name] mumbled.

Although just as the red haired Russian opened his mouth to reply a 'yes', the mobile phone in her pocket vibrated loudly and visciously against their thigh. "Here we go." He sighed and slowly backed from the hug to watch his giggling girlfriend read the text.

But her confident and 'not bothered' impression soon faded into a pale and humiliated expression. This caused a strike of curiousity in Tala's mind. "My Dad asked me if we have broken up because you usually walk me home." The [H/C] explained and slapped her forehead.

A slight sense of amusement expression filled her boyfriends face, as that dry smirk faded into an almost smile and his ice blue eyes began to twinkle. "Your parents are very over protective." He shifted his eyes away to avoid her reaction to that comment. Honestly – He didn't care if she liked it or not, it was the truth.

"THAT BASTARD. HOW RUDE!" [Name] blurted out to hide the humiliation that was written all over her. "He added. I will be there in five minutes. Love you."

Not really knowing what to say except "Thats fine by me. The walk home will be shorter tonight." Tala then turned his back to the female and placed his hands into his pockets before he began to take his footsteps.

To then only feel a pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind him, latching hold of him tightly. "Dont you start fuelling this fire Mr Valkov!" She hissed playfully.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mummy And Daddy**  
Never show flesh in-front of your parents.

Tapping his hand impatiently against his knee. The well dressed Valkov gone past the stage of caring and stared at his girlfriend who was glancing at her appearance in the mirror. She'd been trying to get ready for nearly 2 hours just for this shoddy date and nothing seemed good enough.

Even if the Russian generally thought it looked stunning!

Whenever she did her hair._ She had to start again.  
_Whenever she did her make up._ She had to start again.  
_Whenever she put clothes on._ It was not good enough! _

Eventually after a lengthy period of time. The athletic built female stepped out in a red dress that was above knee length, a pair of matching red heels and her [H/C] curled. For the hundreth time today, she looked beautiful. -.-'

"I'm not sure about this one." [Name] stated and bit her lower lip anxiously as she twirled in front of her lover.

A heavy sigh escaped Tala's dry mouth. It was the first time in a long time that he had to think before he spoke. "I never thought a woman could own that much clothing. I like the outfit, as much as I liked the others." He stated in a dry tone, really starting to get fed up as his fellow team-mate texting him really didn't help. Asking how everything was going and giving him tips. _Fuck you Bryan_ – The broad male thought to himself. "You ain't getting changed again." Tala put his foot down.

Suddenly feeling a little unsettled by the uncomfortable and bored expression on her pale boyfriends face. She sighed heavily and lowered her head in guilt. "I am sorry. I just want this to be perfect Tala." [Name] explained and picked up her purse all ready to go.

"Finally." The Wolborg holder hopped off the bed and walked downstairs. "I have booked a restaurant and we must be there in 15 minutes."

But awaiting for the couple at the bottom of the stairs were the anxious parents, glancing them up and down. "Oh Tala darling you look so handsome in that shirt." The future in-law commented and placed her hands together in a proud sensation.

Although the father had a completely different reaction; the possesive man didn't care about the boys appearance. He was too busy fixing his predator eyes on to his daughter, who was clearly showing too much flesh. "[Name] I suggest you go put something more suitable on. That dress is too short." The man of the house spoke with pride in his voice.

A slight growl escaped [Name]'s lipsticked lips. "Daddy. I have to be at the restaurant in 15 minutes. It..." Sadly she was cut off and this really was the final word.

"No excuses. Off you go!"

Not really knowing what to say or do right now. Tala was good at bottling up his emotions and not showing them. But right now that was the biggest struggle of his life. He bit his lower lip with frustration and felt his muscles tense from anger. Just when he thought he'd seen pure selfishness from his ex team-mate Kai Hiwatari. The Blitzkrieg boy leader experiences the full force of a father's 'NO.' The hardest part was not to open his mouth and fly out some empty words because it would only make [Name]'s life more of a struggle when they returned home.

"Oh Roger. But she looked beautiful. I will call you a taxi Tala. Don't worry." [Name]'s mother smiled trying to sooth the tension a little as she made her way into the kitchen to make the phone call.

"Thanks a lot." Tala mumbled in a dry yet polite tone as he dug his hands into his jeans pockets. For some reason right now; he began to question if they were ever going to make it to the restaurant. "God sake." He whispered to himself. _Fathers and Daughters are so complicating. I don't want a daughter_ – The red haired male thought to himself in a sulkish manor.


	4. Chapter 4

Mummy And Daddy  
The Sleep Over.

"Have you packed your tooth brush?"

"Yes Mum."

"Have you packed your straighteners?"

"Yes Mum."

"Have you packed condoms?"

Suddenly the young male who was sitting on the bed and updating his beyblade froze when he heard that comment register within his brain. _She didn't just say that did she?_ - Tala thought to himself and shifted his ice blue eyes down to his girlfriend to witness her reaction. It seemed it wasn't very different from his own.

The tension in the atmosphere at this point felt so awkward for everyone standing in the room.

"MUM!" [Name] gasped with her face flaring up in a hot redness. She was embarrassed. "Really?!"

The wise lady sighed as she placed her folded up pyjamas in the suitcase. "Do you think I am stupid?" She laughed lightly and then turned her attention to the broad Russian who looked so stiff and uncomfortable. "I would like a word with your parents too young man whenever I get the chance." The mother had no idea what she'd just said might be taken the wrong way.

Except luckily it didn't, as Tala just bit his lower lip and nodded a yes. He knew it was clear that this family really had no idea about his past, especially as he and [h/c] never really had the chance or right moment to sit down and discuss it. If anything the red haired male was trying to get away from it.

"Dont listen to her." The young girl spoke and then zipped up her suitcase. "Lets go before things get really humiliating."

A slight smirk then left the lone-wolfs lips as he began to pack away his beyblading equipment; trying his best to ignore his future mother-in-law who wouldn't stop.

"Oh Roger! The kids are ready for you to drop them off."

"We don't want your lift!"

Right now [Name] just wanted to get away from them both. The thought of her father driving them both to Tala's home would be so uncomfortable for everyone involved and the journey would be her definition of hell. Especially as her father would probably be more honest and straight to the point about the whole 'sex' topic.

_Yes her and Tala were experimenting but they didn't have to know about it!_

"Everything will be fine?" Was all that seemed to come out Tala's dry mouth. His muscles were stiff and his tongue felt like it was tied in a knot. _This was more awkward than walking in on your teammate in the shower! _"She will phone you in the morning?" He added trying to keep a cool expression upon his face, but right now it seemed to be impossible as he also began to notice the burning sensation filling his face – Embarrassment.

"Bye Mum. Bye Dad." The young girl called out before rushing out the house.

"Bye." Tala called out and followed her out the house with his hands dug deep into his pockets. Once the front door was closed. He sighed in relief. "Thank fuck for that."

"No kidding." She chuckled and reached out to hold his hand tightly. Except, the further the pair began to walk on to Tala's house, a certain thought and question just couldn't leave her mental state alone. _Who were Tala's parents?_ He never spoke of them and she'd never seen them. He was often alone and always spoke good of his team-mates. "Can we speak later babe?" The hour-glass figured girl asked in a gentle tone.

Holding her hand back in return, Tala raised an eyebrow at the tone in her voice, it sounded like she was curious about something delicate and for some reason, this made goose bumps flare across his pale skin. "Sure, Why not?" He replied in a confident and calm tone. The night didn't bother him and neither did the chill in the air, but her family and his girlfriend did sometimes _.


	5. Chapter 5

Mummy And Daddy  
The Cheeky Indications.

"[Name]!"

Pausing from updating her beyblade, the young girl then walked to her bedroom door frame leaned out. "Yes Mum?!" She called back faithfully, focusing her attention on her boyfriend in the corner of her [E/C] eye, watching him show how to install a new beyblade part.

"Me and your father are going shopping. We will text you when we are on the way back."

Suddenly the [H/C] felt excitement raise in her body and her eyes widened with joy. "Okay Mum. See you later!" [Name] then walked back into her room and closed the door softly. To only burst out laughing when she witnessed her boyfriends reaction to the comment.

Tala grinned in a sly expression and moved everything off the single bed, pushing things off and placing the beyblade tools and beyblades onto the stand beside the bed. "That's probably the best news I have heard all day." He spoke with his muscles beginning to tense.

The atmosphere in the bedroom was relaxed, but now it felt so fiery and aroused, especially when it came to Tala and this subject – He was a feisty lover in the sheets.

The female bit her lower lip and raised an eyebrow. "Why are you acting like that? You look like you want to do something else now." She teased and slowly sat down on the bed beside him with her hands on her hips.

"Dont act thick with me." The Blitzkrieg leader answered and pulled the girl closer to him, wrapping his muscular arms around her. "You know just as well as I do – This is the perfect opportunity to catch up on other physical demands."

[Name] blushed various shades of red; his voice right now sounded so yummy and smooth. Especially when he whispered 'I love you' into her ear, it made her knees go weak. "Oh I love you too my bad boy." The [H/C] then hugged him back and lifted her head to press her lips against his passionately.

He then kissed back and slowly began to lower himself down on to her bed to the point, he was laying down and she was laying over him. [Name] instantly felt her eyes widen as she sat up on his waist. "I think you should have ago at being on top sometime soon." The Russian acknowledged she was shy, but he was a curious teenager.

"You cheeky shit." She laughed and winked. "Only if you have patients with me."


	6. Chapter 6

Mummy And Daddy.  
The Background Inspection.

Placing down his knife and fork on the table, the elder male gazed his eyes at the red haired Russian like a predator observe his pray. "So Tala. You never really speak much about your parents. What do they do for a living may I ask?" The father was curious to know what kind of background this beyblading champion had come from.

Raising an eyebrow at her father's comment, [Name] felt the atmosphere become more tense as she watched her lovers reaction. The petite girl knew how awkward this was going to be, when she knew the truth.

He took one last sip of his glass of lemonade and then placed it down on to the table smoothly. "I don't speak much about my parents for a reason." Tala replied, trying to keep a calm expression upon his pale face.

"Why is that my boy?" Roger continued to investigate.

Though it was clear the beyblader was trying to keep his cool, it was obvious by the look in his eyes he was hurting inside. His muscles then tensed and his then mouth dried up. "Why do you ask?" The Valkov then reversed the situation.

"Uh…." The father then raised an eyebrow, a little surprised to see this side of Tala he'd never seen before. The defensive side. "Because I would very much like to meet your family one day. We could have a family get together."

"Mum, tell him to stop." Whispered [Name] as she leaned over the table closer to her mother.

Meanwhilst all the mother could do was smile and shrug. "Your father is right [Name]. A family get together would be fantastic." Elizabeth cheered and began to stack the empty plates on the table. "Would anyone like Dessert?" The petite woman asked.

"Yes. Dad go help her."

"I don't know where they are." The broad red haired Russian then paused and took a deep breath. "And I don't care either."

But [Name]'s request was ignored by her father as he took a moment to register the truth what Tala had just told him. His heart had risen into his mouth and his stomach then suddenly turned inside out. Roger was now experiencing guilt. "What?" He gasped in shock.

"See why I asked you to tell him to stop?!" [Name] screeched in frustration, killing the awkward short silence. "Tala and I will be off now." The [H/C] young girl then threw down her handkerchief after wiping her mouth and then stood up from her chair, ready to protect Tala just like he'd always protect her.

"No its alright." He answered in a heavy sigh and sat back in his chair. "I just hope now everyone understands."

Elizabeth then bit her lower lip and then stopped what she was doing. "Oh Tala darling. We will take care of you if you chose to stick around." She smiled and patted his hand once or twice. "Now who wants pudding?" She asked again, trying to change the subject away from this clearly depressing topic.


	7. Chapter 7

_Frustrated? Its only been a week_. - The Blitzkrieg boy leader thought to himself, knowing he'd be lying if he didn't crave that satisfaction either. "What do you want me to do about it?" Tala paused and slowly allowed a smirk to appear over his dry lips. "And why do I get the feeling you don't care about that?" He asked and closed the beyblade magazine quickly.

A slight warm blush filled the [H/C] girls cheeks as she glanced her [E/C] into his, to feel the daring climax enter the atmosphere. It was a risky gamble and her bed wasn't the most quietest thing in the house, especially it being wood. "I love you and I am craving for you so bad. What if we..." But as the suggestion was about to leave her dry mouth, an unexpected familiar voice called up the stairs.

"[Name]! Why don't you come down with Tala and introduce him to your grand-mother." Her mother called.

A twitch escaped [Name]'s petite figure. "Okay MUM." She balled back and slapped her forehead sharply. "Parents can be so annoying sometimes."

Tala then sighed and shrugged it off. "Why dont you just come over again? We never have any interruptions there." He concluded and scooted his broad figure off the bed to begin slightly smartening himself up. It was weird wanting to take pride in your appearance; especially when you are meeting your future 'in-laws'. -.-

"Oh okay. But its a school night Tala and Bryan annoys me a little. Then all you want to do with your team-mates is train."

"Well.." A smirk slowly crawled up onto the cold Russian's pale face. "You cant be that desperate then can you?"

"You ass..."

"[NAME]!" Elizabeth called out again, encouraging her to hurry and not be rude.

"I am coming Mum! Forget the idea Tala. We will have to wait AGAIN!"

He then opened the door and walked his way out with his hands deep into his trouser pockets. "I knew you'd think wisely about this somewhere. I have to learn to control myself too you know, especially when you wear a low-cut top like that." Tala then spoke honestly and made his way downstairs with his girlfriend, who was biting her tongue the whole time and blushing.

* * *

Authors Note: Sorry for the delay everyone, I have finally got my A level results back and I am heading to university! Fingers crossed for me! But also I have been working on my joint account BestxBeyblade18. Let me know what you think of this chapter and I really hope you enjoy it :) Review and Message. Love - XOAnn13OX.


	8. Chapter 8

Mummy And Daddy  
Blood is thicker than water.

Now the summer holidays were here; sometimes life began to get boring and frustrating for the couple, especially as [Name] was constantly being harassed about getting a job, to earn some luxuries with her well earned money. But still, the [H/C] refused to go down that path due to the fact she was really concentrating on her education. These A's didn't appear out of thin air and whenever she got the chance, the girl always improved her summer holiday work.

But today was slightly different, as the constant nagging technique was about to turn into an argument.

Downstairs in the kitchen, the petite girl began to wash up the dishes and Tala was leaning on the kitchen surface beside her, chatting casually. Until Roger walked into the scenery with a few pieces of paper in his hand. The aged father had a excited and proud grin upon his dry lips when he stood beside his precious daughter.

"[Name] I have some good news for you." He spoke in a prideful tone as he watched her stop what she was doing and glance her innocent [E/C] at him, to show she was paying attention. "I have a job application for you to fill out. Its to work as a part-time secretary at a business."

The red haired Russian then swallowed his glass of lemonade harshly; he knew exactly what was going to happen. His girlfriend for the past couple of days was really starting to lose her temper and patients with this harassing. _If only they'd been there when she was down, maybe they'd understand more_ – Tala thought to himself, relieved he wont have to be the one to pick her up any-more as he'd gave her good advice. **Man up**.

"A job application?" [Name] repeated and pulled her hands out the washing up water and leaned against the surface with an impatient look appearing upon her pale face. "Dad. I don't want to go to work."

"Oh nonsense darling. Wouldn't you like to earn some luxuries? You are bound to get this job, the person you will be working for is a very good friend of mine and he owes me a favour." The father then paused to shift his attention to the red haired boy. "Tala. You wont be applying for the job will you boy?"

Feeling his ice blue eyes widen with shock as the Blitzkrieg Boy's leader couldn't believe what that old man just asked. "No Sir. I am entering a tournament in a few months and I will be earning my money then." Tala replied, forcing himself to sound polite; bottling up all those sharp comebacks that were building up in his throat. It wasn't worth it.

Growling under her breath, the hour-glass figured girl then bit her lower lip as she then shifted her head into another direction. _Do they ever listen!?_ - She questioned herself and felt something within her body just snap. Especially when [Name] heard him ask that to her lover. "Dad! Do you mind!?" She barked and closed her eyelids sharply. "I don't want the job. I am proud of my A grades and I want to continue with my education!" The youthful girl then felt her skin wrench against her muscles as the tension in the atmosphere suddenly grew more awkward and uncomfortable by the second. It was only a matter of time when the climax was about to happen and it could result either way; good or bad.

Swallowing his pride, the father lowered the paper from his daughters view and folded them up in a stubborn manner. "Fine. I am just trying to help you, thats all." Was all he could state, before leaving the room quietly, refusing to show that his ego had just been damaged, especially as Tala was probably earning more money than this provider himself. But still, this man will always put blood first before water.

Tala sighed in relief. "Its about time you did that." He mumbled in a quiet tone and placed his cup onto the surface behind him and folded his broad arms.

"I know." [Name] answered and glanced at him, with her eyes twinkling. "It just kills me that it takes a shout or scream to actually get heard sometimes."

A slight smirk appeared over his lips. "Well he got the message. Anyways, hurry up. I want to go beyblade train." Tala raised an eyebrow at her reaction, watching her twitch. "Besides, its a good job you did say no to that application. I know the businessmen and he ain't the nicest person in the world. Hiwatari."

"Its a good job I love you Valkov." The girlfriend snarled playfully and flicked a few bubbles at him. "But Hiwatari? You mean Kai Hiwatari?" She gasped and felt her eyes widen when she registered what had just been said. "Wheres that application?!"

"Dont you dare!" Tala barked "You're just doing this to wind me up now!"


End file.
